Frozen Stars
by Elsa Kenobi
Summary: Slight crossover between 'Frozen' and 'Star Wars' but only really some characters and a few events. Anakin Skywalker and his sister are runaway slaves who stumble upon Ex-Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi who takes them in and promises to teach Anakin how to fight. Meanwhile surrounding them are secrets that not even the rest of the Kenobi family are aware of... (Will include various pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, neither Star Wars nor Frozen.  
Elsa is eight here by the way and Obi-Wan is sixteen but all will be reviled in later chapters.**

**Enjoy:**

**Elsa POV:**

"Obi-Wan you promise you won't leave me?" He was sat on my bed with me and I was sat on his knee curled up to his chest. We had taken extra precautions not to be touching skin to skin, I had his thick cloak wrapped around me so many times but my gloved hands were still able to clutch handfuls of his shirt desperately. He sighed heavily and his arms tightened around me. "You are leaving…" I gasped and looked up at him. He refused to meet my eyes.

"I've been sent for to join the Jedi." He muttered quietly. My mouth fell open. He couldn't leave, he and mother and father were the only people who kept me company here, but mother and father had two other children so they never really stayed long. Anna tried to see me but failed every time. Obi-Wan climbed out of his bedroom window and across to mine at night and just talked to me ever since I had been shut in here three years ago.

"But you can't leave! What will happen to me?" I gasped and tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"I have to. But I'll come back occasionally I think. They can't keep me from having time with my family." I nodded but the tears still kept coming. He wiped them away with an edge of his cloak and hooked a gloved finger under my chin. "No tears. I'll still write to you every day if you want me to, I'm sure Anna and Padmé want me to write regularly." I managed a watery smile and nodded.

"Now there's that beautiful smile." He breathed and brushed a stray tear off my cheek. "Make something for me Elsa. A pretty little snowflake that will last until I get back." I wasn't too sure about this but he did his very best begging face so I pulled off one of my white gloves and made a snowflake out of ice, it was barely the size of my hand. Obi-Wan plucked it out of the air and held it up to the moonlight. "Beautiful." He whispered and put it in his trouser pocket.

"It won't melt." I assured him while I slipped my glove quickly back on. That was the whole reason I was here. I was a danger to anyone I loved, I could turn them into ice so easily. My sisters just thought I was sick and they weren't allowed to see me because of that, in a way it's slightly true but I think being sick would be the better choice.

"Good. Now it's late, you need your sleep if you ever hope to control this power you have." I nodded and wriggled off his lap so he could stand. "Don't forget about us." I said once he started towards the window.

"I could never do that. And father and your mother haven't forgotten about you either, they're trying to find someone who can help you like the magic man did for Anna three years ago." I attempted a smile and he turned back to me. "I'll be back before you know it." He sighed and kissed his fingertips. I smiled briefly when he touched them to my forehead. It was times like this I was so jealous of Padmé and Anna, they could have a proper hug off him and he could give them a kiss on the forehead or the cheek properly without the fear of being frozen.

"Do you want this back?" I asked and pulled at his cloak. He was already half way out of the window but managed to lean back in and smile at me. "You keep it, I have more and it suits you."

I smiled back and he disappeared out of my window properly, I went over and peered out. "Elsa, don't be afraid." He said softly when he had got his footing.

"I'll try." I answered back quietly. He nodded and I got a last smile back before he started edging his way over to his own room. "I'll try." I repeated and shut my windows.

* * *

_Six years later_

* * *

Obi-Wan was back, and he was upset. Very upset but I couldn't hug him like I wanted to because I still had no control over what or who I froze so all I could do was sit by and watch him pace my room in frustration. Apparently his mentor had been killed in front of him, this had led him to leaving the Jedi order and coming home. It was such a horrid thing to happen at such a pretty place as Naboo, Padmé's mother's home.

What really troubled me above all else though, was that he had killed his mentor's killer or murderer as he had insisted. My sweet brother had killed, he had taken another person's life. He had killed him without mercy and in a blind range. I had wanted to cry but crying would do no good, especially with Obi-Wan in such a state.

But he was home, and that was all that mattered right now. He was safe and back with us and I wasn't alone anymore. He could live without complications and probably fall in love. I would be delighted if Obi-Wan were to fall in love and get married, and then have children of his own. None of them would be affected by this, they would all be able to have hugs and kisses of their parents and siblings without being worried about freezing them.

He eventually flopped down onto my bed and reached for one of my gloved hands.

"You're so lucky to be up in here." He whispered. It confused me and that obviously showed on my face. "You haven't been exposed to the world and all it's cruelties." My hand tightened around his fingers. No but I had grown up too fast, just like he had.

"Go to bed Obi-Wan. You need to sleep." I muttered. He sighed and rolled off the bed to go to the window. I got no 'kiss' on the forehead this time, only a sad smile as he climbed out and scaled his way over to his own room.  
I shut my windows as usual and flopped onto my bed in almost the exact same way he had before. Lying over the end of my bed was the blue cloak he had left with me the night before he left to become a Jedi. I sniffed and reached for it. The familiar weight was reassuring to me as I wrapped it around myself, not that I needed it to keep out a chill. It was just nice to have something close when it was quite literally impossible.

* * *

A knock at my door, as there had been from Anna for years. But this was different. Of course it was different.

"Elsa… Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in…" I sank down on the other side of my door. "We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" I heard her slide down the back of my door so she was most likely mimicking my position out in the hall. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" I heard her whisper and the next few sobs hurt me emotionally. She was my little sister, and she thought I was ignoring her.

I heard a few more sobs and then more footsteps. "Anna are you alright?" Padmé was there for her which was a comfort but I desperately wanted to go out there to give her a hug myself.

"I'm fine. But I just want Elsa Padmé." I heard some more rustling, Anna had obviously stood up and there were more footsteps this time, but heavier ones that sounded like they were being dragged.

My throat clenched. Obi-Wan had lost far too much in the last year and one of the last conversations he and father had had was a rather heated argument because father had found out Obi-Wan still practiced with his lightsaber, they hadn't made up properly when father and mother left. I couldn't even begin to imagine how he was feeling. "Obi-Wan, how are you?" Padmé asked quietly. He stopped outside my door and I stood up.

"I can't even begin to describe…" He whispered, loud enough so I could hear him but I don't think that was his intention, it was probably as loud as he could go.

"What will you do?" Anna asked, she was still crying.

"What's expected of me. Later in the year I will take father's place and that will be it. Anna if you want to go to your mother's family to be with them." I choked back a sob. Why were they having this conversation outside my room?

Anna gulped slightly before answering."No I'm going to stay here. I don't think I could stand being on a ship after this."

There was no answer for a while. "Alright. But the gates stay closed and you two don't leave the house as before." I heard barely stifled groans but they agreed and I sighed. "Now go. Dinner will be at it's normal time, if you want to eat in your rooms just tell someone and they'll bring it up." I could only imagine them nodding right now and the footsteps died away.

"Elsa?" There was a light knock on my door and Obi-Wan whispered through it.

"Thank you." I replied equally as quietly.

"It's alright. How are you?" I sighed.

"Fine. How are you?" He sighed heavily.

"You heard all of that so I don't need to repeat it." He said slightly sharply.

"If you want to talk Obi-Wan…" I hesitated, why would he want to talk, he had lost far more than me in his twenty two years.

"I appreciate that Elsa. But I'm going to be ridiculously busy from now on. Are you going to be alright?" I opened my mouth but didn't say anything for a while. "Elsa?"

I sighed lightly and leant my head against the door, "I'll be fine. I always am." I attempted to inject some lightness into my voice but failed miserably.

"Alright. I'll send some food up for you as always." He left and I heard the footsteps going down the corridor, no more enthusiastically as before. I slid back down my door and cried.

**So, if you did read, thank you so much and I really need to know what your thoughts are on this so please leave them in a review… pretty please.  
And there will be more explanations about the ****vagaries and non-canon elements in later chapters if this is liked.**

**El**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed**

**ErinKenobi2893 (guest): We do have the same initials! And I've AUed some things so they would work and you would be correct in thinking Anna has red hair, but things will all fit together you'll see.**

**Anakin POV:**

That is the last kirffing time I do anything for that slemo! Well anything like that. And with any sense of obedience and with any level of quality. I don't care if it gets me beaten, again.

"Ani. You awake?" Alyanna stood in the doorway twisting the bottom of the ragged pair of too big leggings around her foot. "Come here." I muttered and held out my hand.

She was small for a seven year old, but she was a slave so being too thin and too cold was almost normal for her. It shouldn't be though. It shouldn't be normal for anyone.

"I have a present for you and mom." She smiled widely, it was a beautiful smile that could light up a room. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." She nodded and did it. I put the small pieces of meat I had stolen in her little palms and her eyes snapped open immediately.

"You have food?" She whispered.

"No you have it now. It's for you and mom." Her bright blue eyes were so wide.

"But aren't you hungry?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No. Now go find mom and show her." She nodded and ran off out of our shared room. The truth was I was starving. I had only had one piece today, but mom and Aly needed it more than me.

It was hours before I was disturbed again. It was mom this time, she was carrying Aly who had fallen asleep. I helped tuck her in and got into bed myself. Mom came to sit on the edge of my bed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Anakin I know you stole that." She whispered. I tensed and rolled over to face her.

"So what if I did. You and Aly ate didn't you?" She looked down and I sat up.

"That's not the point. I'm thankful that she ate. But what if you had been caught?" I hung my head.

"Then I would have been caught and what happened to me the last few times would have happened again." She touched one of the scars on my bare chest gently.

"Ani, please, for my sake and for Alyanna's sake don't do it again. You're going to end up killed." I sighed and she tilted my head up to meet her eyes. "Promise me that you won't carry on."

I couldn't do that, when I got food less than legally was sometimes the only thing we ate. "I can promise you I won't get caught." Her eyes hardened. "Anakin this is not a game. I wouldn't be able to bare it if anything were to happen to you do you understand?" I nodded once.

"Now get some sleep." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair, I didn't like this but the quiet yelp I gave made her chuckle.

"Goodnight Ani." She whispered and stood. I got a warm smile and Aly got a kiss on the cheek before she left.  
I lay down with my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling in the darkness.

* * *

"You might want to get home." My master was stood before me, I was upgrading one of his ridiculous little butler droids on the floor.

"Why master?" I asked less than nicely.

"Your family." I'm sure the blood drained from my face right there and then and I got up shakily.

At home mom and Aly were sat in the 'living room' if you could even call it that, and both were in tears. Aly more than mom but anyone could see mom was trying not to let hers get too bad.

"What's going on?" I asked and sat down on the ratty old couch next to mom. She took my other hand and Aly gripped her tighter round the waist.

"I'm leaving. I've been sold." She announced quietly. My heart dropped out of my feet.

"You can't be leaving. They can't do this you're our mom!" I gasped and her hand tightened around mine.

"Sadly they can and I leave today." This could not be happening!

"Mom, what are we going to do?" I asked quietly. Aly was still in tears and I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"You're going to look after your sister. Promise me that." I nodded and she laid her head on my shoulder. "I promise. She'll be fine and I will find a way to free you."

Mom chuckled sadly. "I very much doubt that Ani but I appreciate the enthusiasm." I smiled slightly and wrapped my other arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about us mom." I whispered.

Staring at the ceiling again. This time it was different. Aly was curled up in her bed, occasionally sniffling in her sleep and I had had to tuck her in since Mom had left soon after telling us she was leaving three days ago.

There was barely time for a last "love you" before she was dragged out of the door. Aly had cried so hard for hours into my shoulder until we had been dragged back to work. She was home before me every day after that and was just sat on the couch in the living room staring at the window. We had food today, the man who owned us had taken pity on us and given us something to eat which had been rationed but I had been able to buy food so we were good for the next few days.

The next few days, without mom I doubt we would last that long. I have no idea what to do for Aly. She's eleven years younger than me for crying out loud.

* * *

I wish we didn't have to stay here. It was ridiculous, a person should not own another person. It's not right. But running was impossible. There were so many patrols to make sure slaves didn't run away.

I sat up slowly.

But not tonight…

Tonight they were all out drinking for some ridiculous superstitious festival of theirs, nobody knew I knew this, the patrol for tonight hadn't been very secretive about it when they were yelling it to each other across the square tonight.

I got up and pulled a shirt on. Aly still didn't wake up when I left the room. The lights would have to stay off since they would alert attention, but everything I would need was packed into an old backpack and I found the only wearable cloaks in the house and went back into the bedroom. Aly still didn't wake up when I touched her shoulder but her eyes snapped open when I shook her lightly. Before she could make a sound I covered her mouth.

"We're leaving." I announced in a whisper. Her brow furrowed. "I'm running away and you're coming with me. We'll go somewhere where nobody can hurt us."

She sat up. "But what will we do?" She asked, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I'll get a job somewhere and we'll manage to pay our way then when we can we'll come back for mom." Aly nodded and pulled her tatty pillow case off her thin pillow. She got up and stuffed her only other clothes in it and tied it round her back with a belt.

"Ready?" I asked she nodded and took my hand.

The back side of our house faced away from the town so we could sneak out unnoticed and head for the boarders. It would be the best idea for us to head for the canyons, nobody in their right mind would go in there after two slaves, they would just assume we were dead.

Aly was soon running after me and still clutching my hand. Nobody had spotted us but there were a few guards around the city outskirts. We hid behind some rocks to catch our breath.

"Ani I'm scared." She whispered. I nodded. "Me too. But we have to keep going." She nodded and we set off again. It was hard going in the dark and she fell more than a few times but luckily never hurt herself and soon the canyons were looming above our heads.

We couldn't have a fire because that would attract animals and other things so Aly snuggled into my chest for warmth. We would carry on running tomorrow and hopefully the sand would cover our tracks so we wouldn't be followed.

**So the same review plea from the last chapter still stands. If there is ANYTHING you wanna say, say it. Pretty pleases.  
Thanks for reading. Explanations WILL follow in the next chapter.**

**El**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed/followed/favourited.**

**ErinKenobi2893 (guest): Don't worry, you will get your family tree in the fullness of time, possibly in the next chapter. It's not that confusing I promise you now.**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Meditation. Nothing but the force and calming waves of it.

The castle staff knew I still practiced my force abilities, they also knew my father had never approved and that I felt unspeakably guilty that one of our last conversations had been an extremely heated argument about it. But it was a way of defending my family that I knew and trusted, I just couldn't handle being a Jedi any longer after Qui-Gon. It was hard, and they thought they could just promote me for killing that Sabrak.

No.

I snapped out of my meditation, not that it was doing any good anyway. But there was someone here.

My lightsaber was as always attached to my belt, but it could be concealed beneath by cloak easily. "I wouldn't hide." I called and subtly took hold of my blade, ready to ignite it if I needed.

"There's no use not listening." I called and walked towards the woods surrounding home where this foreign force signature was coming from. "I'm serious." There was still no answer but this person began to project panic.

They were closer now. I ignited my lightsaber and burst through some foliage. I turned my lightsaber off immediately as soon as I caught sight of the 'intruder'.

"Hello little one." I attempted in a friendly tone. She just shied away but looked too scared to run away. She couldn't be more than four, but she was so malnourished and dirty she was literally a skeleton in a ragged dress, well it could barely pass for a dress.

She looked around like she was looking for someone. "I won't hurt you, look." I put my lightsaber back on my belt and held my hands up so she could see I wasn't going to do anything.

This girl began twisting her dress in her hands and had got even more terrified. "What's your name young one?" I asked in the same soft tone.

"Alyanna." She whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Well hello Alyanna. My name's Obi-Wan." She smiled fleetingly and looked away shyly again.

"Are you alone Alyanna?" I asked. She shook her head once and looked back around.

"Who are you with?" I asked. She said something but it was so quiet I couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She looked down and the floor and twisted her toes in the dirt and her shoulders hitched.

I was about to attempt to comfort her but a sound from behind me caused me to turn around sharply. I was tackled by something bony and sharp. I scuffled with whatever had flown at me for a while until I was able to get the upper hand and reach for my lightsaber. It was ignited and at my attacker's throat in an instant.

I had been tackled by a boy, no older than Padmé surely. He was as thin as Alyanna and just as ragged and filthy he was snarling up at me but such a malnourished boy could never really pose such a threat.

"What were you doing to her?" He spat. I pressed my lightsaber blade a little closer to his jugular.

"Nothing. What are you doing on my property?" He scowled at me.

"Answer me." I snapped and Alyanna sobbed behind us and he wriggled out from under me and rushed over to the young girl, he immediately picked her up and her crying stopped.

"Now, what are you two doing on my property?" I asked less sharply but firmly. Alyanna hid her face in the boy's shoulder and he kept up his glare at me.

"That house doesn't belong to anyone. It's deserted." He announced defiantly.

I smiled sympathetically and shook my head. "I'm afraid it's not. Now you haven't answered my question." The defiant façade didn't fall for one second.

"I don't have to tell you anything." He spat and turned to leave. There was something he didn't want me to find out and he was making the fact that he was hiding something very obvious. There was also a barely hidden sense of desperation about him too.

"I can help you." I announced. He stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

"Who says I need your help?"

"Nobody, I can tell." His brow furrowed and some of the layers of concealment lifted.

"You need food and a place to stay. That's what you were doing here. You thought it was abandoned and you were going to break in so you would have shelter. Now what is your name?" His shields went back up immediately.

"Who are you and how did you know that?" I smiled and took my lightsaber off my belt and twisted it in the air using the force.

"My name Is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now I believe you should return my acquaintance."

He let out a sharp breath but his eyes were fixed on my lightsaber. "Anakin Skywalker. Aly's my sister." He muttered. I grinned and attached my saber back onto my belt.

He finally looked me in the eye when I spoke again. "Good. Now do you want shelter?"

He looked at me like I had three heads. "How do we know you won't hurt us while we sleep? Or how do you think we can pay you in return?" He asked suspiciously. I merely grinned and gestured for us to walk a way that would keep us out of sight from the house and gardens until we reached where I was intending for us to go.

"You don't know. But I can assure you that as I have th, two sisters and my responsibilities to think of I would hardly be able to find the time to harm you or your sister." The boy seemed convinced and we walked.

After a few minutes Anakin broke the silence. "You're a Jedi aren't you?" I looked at the ground sadly.

"I was. I left. Two years ago, shortly before my father died." I felt his emotions cloud.

"Why would you want to leave the Jedi order? I heard they were heroes and it was a privilege to be one." I smiled sadly.

"It is and they are. But I just couldn't do it anymore. Please don't ask me why. Here we are." Before Anakin could say anything we came to the little cottage near the lake.

"This is very generous of you." Anakin stuttered and looked at the tiny brick building in wonder. I'm willing to bet it was more lavish than anything he had ever known in his life.

"Don't mention it. Now go inside and get your sister settled and I'll be back with food and things so you can get clean again." Anakin nodded dumbfounded and Alyanna wriggled down and ran over to me.

"Thank you." She whispered and ran back over to her brother who immediately picked her up again.

I pushed the door open with the force and gave them a nudge inside. "Go on, I promise there is nothing in there that can harm you. I'll be back soon."

Anakin nodded and pulled the door closed, the awe on the boy's face was a clear indicator that he was not used to this kind of generosity from people. His awe only grew when I'm assuming he found the state of the place.  
I used it when I wanted to be alone and the weather didn't let me find solace in the outdoors so it was spotlessly clean and comfortably but simply furnished. It would suit them well.

I thought on my way up to the house, there was something about this boy and his sister. There seemed something familiar about them, like I had encountered a particular trait before and it was especially strong with them…

It would all become clear in the fullness of time. Things always did but I couldn't help the feeling that Anakin specially would be particularly useful in the future. Maybe that was a part of the reason I had helped them, that and I couldn't help but think of my own sisters being like Alyanna. No child should be like that; so terrified and unhealthy. They both shouldn't and I'm determined that they won't.

**So thoughts? Thanks for reading please leave a comment…**

**El**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed/ Followed/ Favourited.**

**And to anyone who was anticipating this; Your family tree is in this chapter (about half way through). Keep in mind though, I am AUing some things so please don't review with a load of hate.  
Long chapter warning, but I think it's worth it. **

**Enjoy:**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

"Padmé can you go down to the little cottage near the lake?" She looked up from her book and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why? You haven't broken something again have you?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No. There are some people staying there. A lad and his sister. Anakin and Alyanna Skywalker." She looked at me like I was making no sense. "They look like they're on the run so I offered them shelter I need you to take them some food and bathing things and keep them company until I get back there." My sister nodded once slowly and got up out of her chair. I turned so I had my back to her.

"And what makes you so quick to trust them." She came to stand behind me at the window looking out over the garden towards the lake.

I smiled, Anakin was still projecting amazement. "They were desperate, and there's something familiar about them which meant they couldn't hide much."

Padmé touched my arm so I would turn around to look at her. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Have you met them before?" I shook my head.

"I've never seen them in my life before. But it's only one aspect really." She nodded and took my hand.

"What do you think it could be?" I shrugged and looked back out over the gardens.

It was entirely implausible but at the same time fully plausible, it was worth questioning when I went back to Anakin. "I don't know." I muttered and ran a hand through my hair. I stood in silence with my sister for a while, just watching the outside. "You had better be going. They might think they've been abandoned."

She nodded at me and turned to leave but looked back at me when she reached the door. "What are you going to be doing? You can't just leave them there." I smiled and joined her at the door.

"I am going into the attic. There has to be some clothes up there that will fit them." Padmé looked like she was going to ask why but stopped herself before the words could form. "You'll see when you meet them. They're dressed in nothing but rags." She nodded and left down the hall.

The 'mission' into the attic had been hard but immensely worth it since I had loaded a trunk full of mine and my sisters' old clothes that might fit them. There was so much junk up there that had most likely not seen the light of day in years, decades even.

Padmé was still in the cottage when I made my way back there. She and Anakin were making surprisingly easy conversation while Alyanna was sat at the window nibbling on a piece of fruit. Everyone looked up at me when I put the trunk down. Neither Skywalker had washed and there was still a lot of food left. I smiled almost privately and went over to Alyanna in the corner.

The young girl was obviously starving but the rate she as eating, that piece of fruit was going to last her for a week at least. "There is more food Alyanna." I muttered quietly, she looked up at me like she was considering her words carefully.

She swallowed and smiled shyly up at me. "There's always more but me and Ani never see it." She muttered sadly.

I smiled widely at her. "Finish that quickly and come and see what I've brought." There must have been something in my tone that implied she would like what I had brought because she stuffed the last of her fruit into her mouth and held her hand out to me. I could feel Anakin's eyes on me as I crossed the living area with his sister and knelt by the trunk.

"Close your eyes." Padmé giggled at both of them and stood up to help me. In no time we had a pile for Anakin and a bigger pile for Alyanna sorted and in front of each of them. "You can open them." She announced when she had sat back on the couch next to Anakin.

Both their faces lit up, especially Alyanna's. "Are they for us?" She asked in awe. I nodded and she reached out to touch the top dress but pulled her hand back quickly. "What's the matter?" I asked softly and tilted her head up to look at me when she fixed her gaze on the floor. "I'll get them dirty." She whispered quietly. This upset her.

"Well then, you should get clean. And then you can have more to eat when you're dressed in a pretty dress like Padmé." I chuckled and the little girl looked up at me in shock. "Come on, I'll run you a bath." I chuckled and stood. She took my outstretched hand and followed me upstairs to the tiny bathroom.

She watched from where I sat her on a cupboard while I ran her a bath and turned to her while the hot water ran. "Why you being so nice to us? You don't know us." She asked. The question had been expected for a while.

"Because you need help and I don't like seeing people like you shunned and ignored on the side-lines." She nodded and twisted the hem of her dress with her hands. "Now do you want to go and get Anakin to help you and pick out a dress to put on after?" She looked unsure. "Or Padmé? Since she's a girl and she knows how dresses work." She nodded with a shy smile on her face. "Well go and ask her." I chuckled and she ran off to the living room again.

They both appeared a few minutes later, Padmé carrying a blue polka dotted dress that had once been hers. Alyanna was chattering with her surprisingly cheerfully and Padmé was beaming down at her. I got a smile from my sister before I left the room and they went about getting Alyanna clean and tidy.

Anakin was still sat on the couch when I went back into the living room. He was staring at the fireplace trying to work something out. "Why are you doing this?" He asked when I sat down in the armchair opposite him.

"Doing what? Helping you and your sister?" He nodded but still didn't meet my eyes. "I'm sure you heard the answer I gave her before Anakin." He glanced up at me sharply.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I just couldn't help but hear it. It was the same back home. I heard conversations I wasn't meant to hear and always used them to my advantage, like to get food or when we escaped." I nodded.

"Anakin can you get me a piece of bread?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, if anyone I was closer to the food tray and it would be no effort for me to get it myself. Anakin started to stand but I cleared my throat. "No. You're not going to touch it. Take a deep breath and use the force." He looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Try it Anakin, concentrate and work your mind to moving it." I sighed.

He slouched back into his seat but raised a hand slightly and sure enough the bread moved. I caught it after it wobbled in the air a few times and caught Anakin's shocked eyes. "You did that!" He accused and glared at me.

I smiled and took a bite. "I assure you I didn't." I chuckled and took another bite. He eyed me while I ate slowly. "I had a suspicion that there was something familiar about you. Well both you and Alyanna, you're force sensitive like me." Anakin scoffed. "It's true and you've just proved it, it's also why you were hearing things that you would only hear if you were eavesdropping. Now I can train you if you want." He looked to be considering this seriously for a while and nodded.

"Alright." I smiled and leant further into my chair. "But I want to know a bit about all of this." I flinched.

"You want to know what exactly?" I asked tersely. Anakin shrugged and gestured with his arms that he wanted to know all. "Fine. I am an ex-Jedi, now a lord. I govern the city and surrounding villages here. I have, two sisters Padmé who you've already met and Anna who you will meet at some point."

"You have three sisters Obi-Wan." I scowled at him, how could he possibly be so blasé about correcting me on my own family. "Before, in the woods you started to say three but changed it to two." I sighed heavily.

"I have three sisters but Elsa is never seen. She is, not what you would call conventional."

"You mean she rejects the 'system'?" I grinned and shook my head.

"No. As we can use the force she can create ice and extreme weather conditions. It came to light when she was a child and after a serious occurrence she was locked away by our father. Padmé and Anna don't know about this so I would appreciate it if you carried on this secret, they only think she is ill and is locked away for her health." Anakin nodded understandingly.

"You have my word. But you live here with your three sisters? How come I thought it was desolate?" I chuckled bitterly.

"I'm afraid that would be my father's doing. He thought that so long as nobody knew about Elsa then she would be safe until she learnt to control whatever it is that affects her. She just got more and more scared as it got worse so the gates haven't been opened in years and I only ever appear in town briefly, and on extremely rare occasions Padmé goes too, but never Anna. The people know about Padmé and me but they think Anna went back home after our father and her mother died. They think Padmé only appears at odd times to have a catch up with me too and that I live in this little place here." Anakin nodded again.

"You're not married then?" I chuckled bitterly. He certainly was curious, but then he had right to be since he was staying with us now.

"No. I'm not married." I sighed. Anakin eyed me. "That implies there's a story." He pressed cheekily. I smiled sadly at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"There were a few. Mainly two, the girl who I would class as my first love when I first became a Jedi, she was in the same classes as me. But she died. She died in my arms." Anakin's emotions felt truly sympathetic towards me after hearing about Siri. "There was only really one other. She was, is a duchess. Mandalorian but with a strange aversion to violence that caused a rogue splinter group to target her. I spent a year on a protection detail with my master and we became close." I smiled fondly out of the window. "The few others were only fleeting affairs really."

"What happened to her, the duchess?" Anakin asked, he was leaning on the edge of his seat like a small child being told a story.

"We parted ways when the mission ended and she could return to her family again. I had my duties and she had hers." Anakin nodded but I could sense another question brewing.

"You look nothing whatsoever like Padmé." He stated. I smiled.

"No. She looks like her mother and I look like mine." This only made Anakin more confused. "My father married his childhood sweetheart, my mother. They married young but she died in childbirth after a struggle to actually have a child. My father re-married when I was four when he came out of his grief properly. Padmé was born when I was six but her mother also died, of illness though. A fever that Padmé and I caught as well but sweet woman that she was, she spent so much time looking after us that she neglected her own health and died in the night after refusing to admit she was ill. Father married again when Padmé was barely a year old and Elsa was born before she was two. Anna followed the year after. Padmé is of Naboo origins and wants to return someday, she has a house in her name in the lake country. Elsa and Anna are descended from royalty in an odd and old fashioned little city, Arendelle. When Elsa comes of age she will need to return and take up the crown. It's quite complex." Anakin's eyes widened and he nodded slowly.

"So how old are you all?" He asked, I could almost see the cogs working in his mind.

"I'm twenty four, Padmé's eighteen, Elsa's almost sixteen and Anna's thirteen, again, very nearly fourteen. Now tell me about yourself and Alyanna." He grimaced and attempted to start his history but his little sister bounding down the stairs stopped him.

She appeared halfway down the stairs and crouched on a step so she could peak through the banisters. "Heya!" Both myself and Anakin waved up at her. "Ani it's your turn for a bath!" She announced and bounded up to him. She looked so much happier now and if possible younger! Padmé had managed to comb her hair free from all it's tangles and it now hung loose to her hips in damp blonde waves, half held up with a wide blue ribbon. Padmé's dress fit her perfectly, the ruffles reached her knees and they hid her bony elbows and shoulders well, she could almost pass for well-fed if it weren't for her wrists and cheek bones.

"Obi-Wan I'm going back up to the house, Anna will be getting lonely and I'm going to tell her about your adoptees." She chuckled and I smiled and waved her out of the door. Anakin joined me and Alyanna was by far the most enthusiastic.

"Bath now Anakin." I commanded and pointed up the stairs. He smiled and picked up some of the clothes I had brought.

"Thank you." Was all that was said before he disappeared upstairs. I knew he would be listening if I talked to Alyanna so she could tell me about them and he could fill in the blanks when he came down.

"Alyanna I think I want a story, will you tell me all about you and Anakin?" She looked unsure but nodded slowly anyway. I patted my knee and she bounded happily over to me. "Are you hungry?" I asked once she was settled. She nodded so I brought the plate of food over. "There's plenty so you can eat as much as you want, or until you're sick but that isn't very fun- I've done it once or twice." She giggled and started on a little cake with the same speed as the fruit she had been eating about an hour ago.

"What you wanna know?" She asked brightly when she finished. "Everything." I answered and picked up some fruit for myself.

"Well I'm called Alyanna and I'm seven years old." That caught me by surprise, I had definitely expected her to be younger than that. "Ani is eighteen but I don't know how old mommy is, was, is. And I never had a daddy." That confused me but I had a strange suspicion Alyanna knew this since she continued with that immediately after. "We ran away from the people who kept beating Ani because he kept stealing food for us if we didn't have any. Him and mommy got made to work loads and mommy would disappear at night sometimes and she would be really tired a bit hurt in the morning, she tried not to show it but we always knew." They had been slaves? "And mommy got sold to another bad person. Ani was angry and he punched the walls a lot but then we ran away at night and now we're here!" She attempted to end brightly but failed.

"How long ago did you run away?" I asked softly. She was silent while she thought.

"Three weeks." Anakin said from the bottom of the stairs. Neither of us had heard him finish in the bathroom or come down the stairs but there he was dressed in clothes that had been mine years ago and still hung off him like he needed to put weight on.

"Dear god! Eat you two." I beckoned Anakin over so he could take food for himself. He smiled at me gratefully and went back to his chair. Alyanna stayed with me on my lap which made me feel finally accepted by the little girl, Anakin seemed happy about it too as he ate.

"She included everything." He said when he finished his first mouthful. I nodded and looked between them amazed at what they had been through recently. "Except that we're from Tatooine."

"So you're absolutely frozen." I chuckled. He nodded with a smile on his face. "Well that's easily remedied." I stood up to make a fire in the large stone hearth while Alyanna curled up in my seat.

"Obi-Wan are you and Padmé married?" Anakin stifled a snort in the corner and I merely smiled at the young girl.

"No. Anakin will tell you all about that later if you ask him." She nodded and went back to the sandwich she had made herself.

**So thoughts on the family trees then?  
thanks for reading, leave a comment.**

**El**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Night and the lights at the cottage still hadn't gone out. I had been watching for at least an hour since I had gotten back after showing Anakin and Alyanna around the little house and they had chosen rooms, well as well as you can choose out of two, Alyanna had the little room at the front of the house and Anakin had chosen the bigger one nearer the stairs- I think for safety's sake.

"Obi-Wan they'll be fine." Padmé sighed, I hadn't heard her come in but she was stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. "They're just getting used to everything." I smiled at her and turned back to the window. The lights went out and I closed the curtains.

"They're force sensitive Padmé, that's what was so familiar about them." Her eyes widened when I sat next to her on the arm of the couch. "What are you going to do? Do the council know about them?" I shook my head. "They knew about you." She stated. I merely chuckled and shut the door with the force.

"They're from Tatooine. It's too far to sense a Jedi, I think." Her brow furrowed, probably because I trailed off at the end of what I was going to say. "They were slaves Padmé. Someone beat Anakin for stealing food so his family could eat and for more things besides I'm sure." "They beat Alyanna too." She whispered my eye bulged. "She's only seven!" I exclaimed and Padmé nodded. "There were scars all over her back." She whispered and her voice threatened to break.

I leaned forward to take her hand. "How could anyone do that? She's such an innocent little girl. Obi-Wan she was in absolute awe at how nice we were to her, she thought that little summer dress she was wearing was fit for a princess and couldn't believe it when I told her a princess would have something much fancier." I smiled and looked to the now covered window. "Neither can read or write very well." I muttered.

"Well we shall have to help them in every way we can then." I smiled at her and what I had said to Anakin crossed my mind. "Padmé, nothing happens with Anakin. Am I understood?" She looked at me like I wasn't being serious but my gaze just deepened. "Fine, but I'm not Anna. I won't fall immediately in love with the first man I see." I smiled, no she lived on the ground much more than Anna who was constantly daydreaming.

"Where is Anna?" I asked. I hadn't seen her all day. Padmé chuckled, "She's been in her room all day I don't know what she's been doing but she looked a little suspicious when I told her about Anakin and Alyanna earlier." I raised an eyebrow. "What was her reaction by the way?" Padmé grinned. "She was elated to have other people here and can't wait to meet them." I chuckled.

"I need you to come with me into town in a few days." She didn't even need to question me, her face said it all. "I need you to watch over Alyanna while Anakin and I go shopping, but I'm sure she wouldn't object to a trip into town." Padmé grinned widely. "And I'm quite sure she wouldn't object to you treating her a little like a doll."

The door opened slowly and Padmé looked around. "I think we said her name too many times!" Padmé giggled. Anna skipped into the room and flung herself on me, making both of us fall to the floor. "Not seen you all day!" She announced. I laughed and pulled us both upright. Anna sat on the couch next to Padmé while I sat back on the arm. "Talking about your adoptees?" She asked brightly and looked up at me. Padmé nodded. "What you gonna do with them?" Anna asked me.

"Train Anakin, and help Alyanna." She nodded.

"Why you gonna train Anakin?" I sighed lightly.

"He's like me." Her eyes widened a little.

"You mean he's all weird and is attempting to grow a beard?" Both my sisters burst out laughing and each one got a force push from me.

"I like the thought of a beard and Anna, I could say the same about you for being out of the ordinary." She pouted.

"Well I'll be going to bed now."

"Anna we haven't had dinner yet." Padmé giggled and our younger sister slouched in her seat.

"I know something that will definitely excite you Annie." I announced and she looked up at me, eyes full of wonder and expectation. "Helping me with the plans for Elsa's coronation."

Padmé and Anna's jaws had both dropped. "That's over two years away!" Padmé gasped, I merely smiled sadly.

"And that's how much planning it will take. I've already been having frequent conversations with Arendelle officials." Padmé rolled her eyes.

"And a certain someone I know you know might be able to help you." I looked at her like she had two heads. "A lovely blonde about your height with blue eyes." Anna looked between me and Padmé and I have a feeling my cheek had heated slightly.

"Padmé be quiet. I didn't know you and Satine knew each other." She nodded.

"We got to know each other when Father sent me away to learn more about politics. She's delightful." I nodded. Anna just got more and more confused.

"Anna I met her when I was a Jedi, we were assigned as protectors for a year." She nodded and Padmé carried on her smirking in the most irritating way. "You still have yet to tell me what went on in that year." She giggled. I groaned but thankfully the door opened and we were told dinner was ready.

"I am never going to tell you what went on in that year, will Satine not tell you?" I asked Padmé quietly while we walked, she giggled quietly. "She told me that you have many admirable qualities and she delighted in your company but that's all she would say." I smiled. "And that is what it will be left at." I muttered, much to Padmé's and Anna's disappointment. Elsa knew everything that had gone on in that year, I had told her in the strictest confidence though but she was hardly going to tell the other two.

**So their shopping trip will be next.  
And yes, I have been converted to Obitine. My friend, also on here, makes a very convincing argument/slightly annoying rant. So that may appear later, I think.**

**Thanks for reading, leave a comment…**

**El**


	6. Chapter 6

**Obi-Wan POV:**

"Alyanna, do you want to go with Padmé while I go with Anakin?" The little girl took hold of her brother's hand looked up at him and he nodded.

"Alright. Where are you two going?" I smiled down at her and we slipped round the gates.

"We are going shopping for things we need." She nodded. "And Padmé is going for some girl time with you." She smiled up at Padmé and took her hand so she could be swung between her brother and my sister.

The walk into town took next to no time and soon Padmé had stopped and was looking at me expectantly, "Padmé, we'll meet you two at the fountain and go get some lunch at twelve." She nodded and Anakin bent to hug Alyanna and tell her to be good. She nodded and took Padmé's hand again.

"Obi-Wan I hope you know we have no way of re-paying you for all of this." Anakin muttered when he stood up again and faced me. I merely grinned and indicated the way we were going.

"Anakin I hope you know I don't expect you to." I grinned, his doubt cleared more and he followed at a slightly livelier pace. "Now we are going to get pieces for a lightsaber for you, normally you would only get one after you had been chosen as a padawan by a master at age eleven, but as you are obviously significantly older we will skip most of what you learn as a initiate and I'll teach you the crucial bits." He nodded and we carried on down various small dark streets and winding lanes until we reached a shop I had found while I was a teenager.

"What are we doing here?" Anakin asked in a slightly derogatory tone when I pushed the door open.

"You need components for a lightsaber Anakin, we will find them easily here." He nodded once uncertainly and the door banged shut behind us.

"Master Kenobi! What a surprise! What can I do you for this time?" A head popped up from behind a pile of quite literally everything and the magnifying glasses attached to his original glasses slipped down so his eyes popped to twice their normal size.

"Anakin needs supplies, like the ones you had for me last year." He chuckled and nodded. I had broken my lightsaber last year and urgently needed supplies to fix it, this was where Sveenno's glory hole of absolute junk had come in handy.

"With me, with me!" He cried and beckoned for us to follow him. Anakin needed a slight kick to get going but he followed Sveenno willingly after. We were lead through piles of junk that looked dangerously unstable and so deep into the shop that nobody would have ever thought the little building would go that far. "Everything you might need is here, you might need to search for a bit but don't cause a mess!" Sveenno announced joyfully and scurried off into the front of the shop again.

"Obi-Wan, we aren't going to have to search through all this are we?" Anakin asked and looked at the piles of junk in both awe and trepidation. I had discovered only a few days ago from Alyanna that Anakin liked to mess around with anything mechanical, their home on Tatooine had been filled with various droid parts and bits of machinery that he enjoyed tinkering with.

"I'm not going to, you are. Use your senses to find the components that will be perfect for you." He nodded once and looked around him. "Anakin concentrate, you won't cause a landslide if you're relaxed." He nodded and spun round in the room. I watched with extreme fascination while he closed his eyes and let himself be guided to bits and pieces. He would need.

"Obi-Wan am I good to go?" He turned to me when he had his hands full of pieces he needed.

"Not quite yet, we still need to get your crystals." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "We're going to make that trip in a few days once you've got it built, not quite the normal procedure but it will have to do." He nodded and we made our way back to Sveenno.

Anakin left with me only minutes after he had found his things. "So how do I build this?" He asked and started examining one of the pieces.

"You need to figure that out for yourself when we get home." He nodded and we made our way back to the centre of town. "Now where are Padmé and Alyanna?" I asked when I sat on a bench. Anakin shrugged and sat down next to me.

It didn't take too long for them to appear and they seemed happy when they did. Alyanna was smiling like a little girl of her age should and Padmé seemed equally as happy. They were both carrying bags that by the looks of things were filled with clothes. "You two look like you had a good time!" I announced when they got close enough.

"We had a brilliant time Obi-Wan!" Alyanna announced and bounded up to Anakin and Me.

"I managed to get a number for you Obi-Wan." I scowled.

"I know the number Padmé." She grinned at my glower and I stood up. "Now we shall go for lunch." My sister took my arm and Alyanna took Anakin's hand.

"Try it Obi-Wan. I want to see what happens." I groaned.

"No Padmé. I'm content as I am and as is she. She has her duties and I have mine, it wouldn't work anyway." She rolled her eyes but nodded and caught up with Anakin and Alyanna.

I sighed and followed them to a small building that Padmé happened to like frequenting.

**Next chapter will be a chapter skip and Anakin will have his lightsaber, but their 'bromance' will have grown :D**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**El.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yes, I have definitely been persuaded to include Obitine. Apologies to anyone not liking it, but it is an adorable pairing and after season 6 of the clone wars came out, well it was a must! :D**

**Anakin POV:**

"Advance on me slowly." I raised my blade and brought it towards Obi-Wan slowly. He brought his up to counter mine and we spared, it accelerated until we were out of breath and had moved from where we started in front of the cottage near the lake to the launching platform further down the lake. "And stop."

Obi-Wan sighed and deactivated his blade, mine followed closely and he sank to the launching deck, leaning against a post. "You're getting better, much better." He gasped, I mirrored his position opposite.

"Or you're just getting slower." I chuckled, Obi-Wan laughed and sent a handful of dirt my way. "Hey!"

"I thought I told you about the jokes about my age." I shrugged. He had, but the jokes were just too hard to pass up.

"Now are you ready for leaving?" I groaned and leaned my head back. "We leave in four days, I can get everything ready in time." I got a glare in return.

"No you can't!"

"Obi-Wan, you can't, I can." He glared but his glare got replaced by a smile quite quickly so I turned round. "Hey Padmé." I called, she waved and came over to us.

"Obi-Wan there's a call for you." She giggled, His face showed he clearly wasn't expecting this but her tone of voice made him scowl at her.

"Padmé how?" Padmé shrugged and came to sit near us. "I called her first. She asked after you and I told her I could go and get you." I just got more and more confused. Never in two and a half years had Obi-Wan said anything at all about a girlfriend. I thought he was going to be alone for ever really, not being cruel or anything but it was true.

"Go talk. I'll keep Anakin company." She smiled at me and Obi-Wan's scowl got worse.

"Obi-Wan nothing will happen." She sighed and he got up.

"Good. I'll see you later." He sauntered off towards the house but I just couldn't resist another stab at him. "You've got some alone time Obi-Wan, use it wisely." I chuckled, Padmé burst out laughing. Obi-Wan turned round to glare at me again, he was blushing so much he almost matched Anna's hair. "You're not funny, neither are you remotely clever. Learn tact." I saluted him and he carried on up to the house.

"That was unnecessary." Padmé giggled. "But you laughed." I laughed back. She nodded and I stood to offer her my arm. "But it was still a little cruel." She took my arm and we started on a walk round the lake. "He knows my teasing isn't meant to hurt him." She hummed.

After a while without talking her head flopped onto my shoulder. "Should we tell him?" I asked. Padmé's head shot up and I looked at her. "Most definitely not!" She gasped.

We carried on in silence. "But why not?" She sighed and her head went back onto my shoulder.

"We can tell him, if you really want, after we get back from Arendelle but not before." I nodded and we carried on. "Why?" She sighed again. "He has too much to deal with right now, after Elsa's coronation when his worry load is significantly reduced." I nodded.

"Do you think he'll murder me?" I asked after a while, Padmé giggled and ran her free hand across my stomach. "I certainly think he'll try." I groaned and Padmé laughed again.

"But you can't tell him. Well maybe I shouldn't tell you in fact." I looked at her. "No! No you've started something, I have to know!" She smiled and pulled me back to our walk.

"Padmé tell me!" I wined after a bit, she was just quiet.

"No. You spend too much time with Obi-Wan and you might let my surprise slip." I groaned but it was true. Obi-Wan could tell if I was hiding something, except that I had been seeing Padmé secretly for months now and I had barely managed to hide that.

"Fine. But when will I find out?" She pulled me towards a tree and sat down against the trunk.

"All in good time. In the next few days I would think." I nodded and she looked up at me. Angel, complete and utter angel!

"Well I'm going to be watching like I'm glued to your brother then." She laughed and angled her face up.  
Her lips were amazingly soft and responded perfectly as always, but I just didn't want to hide. I wanted my best friend's approval and to let my sister know.  
She pulled away from me and smiled, utterly gorgeous.

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Why was she insisting on doing this? Why had she got Satine on the com.?

"Hello Obi." I smiled at the utterly perfect image on the projector.

"Hello Satine, how are you?" She smiled at me winningly.

"Perfect." My smile grew. "And yourself?" I shrugged and flopped onto a seat nearby.

"Alright. Tearing my hair out with preparations for Elsa though." She giggled.

"You could have always called for help?" I scowled at her but it couldn't last and I had to grin.

"She's my sister and will be taking up her crown soon. It was my responsibility and I have been working on it for years now." She nodded but her eyes were still glittering in amusement, well as much as they could on a com. call.

"As you wish. Now tell me, what has like been like since we last met?" That earned a sigh.

"In a word, stressful." She smiled. "It gets like that when you have responsibility like that." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"Obi-Wan, please tell me you're not going to keep the beard." I had no idea why she wold care, she wasn't going to see me any time soon. "I am. I rather like it. Do you not?" She shook her head.

"I liked you better without it I think. Especially every night we had in that year." I grinned and I think I flushed slightly, but she had as well so it wasn't completely embarrassing.

"Satine?" She hummed. "What did you mean when you told Padmé I had many admirable qualities?" She smiled widely.

"Oh I think you know." My eyebrows hit my hairline. "Well I know about yours, especially…"

"Obi-Wan please!" I grinned shamefully at her. "You've clearly demonstrated you know what I was talking about now please, can we have a conversation sans smut?" I nodded.

"You look lovely." I announced, slightly breathily but it didn't make it less true.

"Why thank you my dear. You, as Padmé said look like you need to relax more." I smirked.

"Are you volunteering to offer your services?" I grinned cheekily and Satine's head dropped into her hands.

"We live in completely different places, otherwise, I think you know I would be willing." My eyes bulged slightly.

"How charitable of you." I choked. We held eye contact but then burst into laughter.  
It felt good to be like this again with her after so many years being parted.

**Thanks for reading, please review/favorite/follow, whatever you like…**


End file.
